Just For You, Cherry!
by DheOwl
Summary: Sakura adalah anak pindahan dari Iwagakure. Kepindahannya merupakan suatu kemajuan baginya. Dan kepindahannya membuat seorang lelaki jatuh cinta. Apakah Sakura akan menerimanya? BAD SUMMARY! CHAPTERED FIC! WARNING INSIDE! DAN GAK NYAMBUNG SAMA GENRENYA!
1. Chapter 1

Just For You,_ Cherry!_

_._

_"_Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku pindahan dari Iwagakure, karena Tousan ku bekerja disitu. Salam kenal, mohon bantuannya!" Gadis berambut Cherry itu membungkuk memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas XI-1.

Ia tahu mungkin ia bisa langsung bergaul dengan seseorang, namun dia tidak tahu, ada seorang lelaki yang jatuh cinta padanya...

_._

_._

_._

_._

**JUST FOR YOU, CHERRY © MASASHI KISHIMOTO **

**PAIR:**

**-UCHIHA SASUKE**

**-HARUNO SAKURA**

**GENRE : **

**ROMANCE, HURT/COMFORT, ANGST, DRAMA**

**RATE: M (FOR ANGST)**

**WARNING : TYPO (s) GJ ANEH AU DLL **

**MAAF KALAU KURANG BAIK. AKU AUTHOR BARU**

**Dont Like Dont Read!**

**~~~~~~~~~~ ENJOY MY FANFIC! ~~~~~~~~~~**

**Pagi ini Haruno Sakura bersemangat untuk bersekolah dihari keduanya pindah ke Konohagakure High School. Ia yakin kepindahannya dari Iwagakure ke Konohagakure adalah sebuah kemajuan besar. Maka dari itu, ia mengambil handuk Pinknya lalu membersihkan diri.**

**...**

**"Ohayou, Kaasan! Tousan!" sapa Sakura yang sudah duduk dimeja makan. Ibunya, Haruno Mebuki sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk dirinya. Sedangkan Ayahnya, Haruno Kizashi sedang membaca koran sambil menyeruput Kopi Panasnya.**

**Ibunya menyajikan Roti Bakar isi coklat dan keju. "Sakura, nanti kau bareng Sai, ya!" ujar Ibunya lembut. Sakura terbelalak. "Apa? Sama si muka palsu itu? Ih tidak mau,Bu! Sangat bosan nanti! Iiih~" **

**Ibunya tersenyum. "Yah, terserah kamu sajalah, Sakura!" Sakura tersenyum kikuk. **

**"Sudah ayo cepat makan nanti telat!" seru Ibunya. "Baiklah Bu!"**

_**Di Sekolah...**_

**"Sakura..!" suara itu adalah suara yang belum sama sekali dikenalinya. Setelah memasukkan tas-nya diloker, ia menoleh. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya menampilakan rona merah diwajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, yang memanggilnya barusan adalah lelaki tampan berambut Raven (seperti pantat ayam), wajahnya dingin namun mengukir senyum yang mampu membuat gadis-gadis manapun terpesona -tak terkecuali dirinya. **

**Sekadan sudah tersadar, Sakura menjawab dengan gugup, "I-iya...? Umm~"**

**"Panggil saja aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan yang tak tampak oleh Sakura. **

**Sakura masih gugup. "A-ada apa... Mm... Uchiha-san?" jawab Sakura. **

**Hening sesaat. Keduanya hanya saling tatap menatap, hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengucapkan sebuah kata, "Aku..."**

**"**_**KRIIIIIINGGG... KRRRIIINGGG!"**_

_**Hah, untung saja bel sudah berbunyi. Kalau tidak aku pasti terus gugup, **_**ujar Sakura dalam hati.**

**"Umm... Uchiha-san. Aku harus duluan ke kelas. **_**Sumimasen!"**_

**Sasuke tersernyum. "Baiklah, Sakura..." Sakura berlari kecil meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam. "... Chan"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N : Fanfic keduakuuuu~~ (tangan gemetar) Ini masih prolog. Jadi tunggu kelanjutannya. Mungkin agak lama, be patient please ^^**


	2. Just For You, Cherry - Chapter 2

**JUST FOR YOU,CHERRY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just for you,Cherry © Masashi Kishiomoto **

**Pair: **

**-Uchiha Sasuke**

**-Haruno Sakura**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning!**

**Typo (s) GaJe AU OOC (Maybe) Dll...!**

**Author baru jadi maklum kalo salah! **

**Saran kritik review ya...**

**Dont Like Dont Read!**

**Just For You, Cherry!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura celingak celinguk kearah manapun. Mewaspadai lelaki yang telah membuatnya dag-dig-dug kemarin, Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah memastikan tak ada pemuda berambut ravem itu, Sakura dengan santai menaruh tasnya di loker, lalu berjalan menuju kelas.**

**"Ohayou, Ino! Ohayou Hinata! Ohayou Tenten!" sapa Sakura pada teman perempuannya yang sudah datang sambil tersenyum. Mereka membalas sapaan Sakura. "Ohayou Mou Sakura chan!"**

**Sakura duduk dikursi sebelah Ino yang telah menjadi teman semeja. Lantas ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak pensilnya yang berbentuk Owl itu. Ia memberikan benda itu masing masing kepada temannya.**

**"Eeh? Apa ini?" tanya Tenten terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Ino dan Hinata.**

**"Ka-kalung? Ini ter-terlalu mahal, Sakura chan!" ujar Hinata. Ino mengangguk dengan tatapan khawatir. **_**Yang benar saja! Benda semahal ini Sakura berikan kepadaku dan kepada Tenten juga Hinata! Wah, Sakura chan memang baik sekali! **_**Ino berujar dalam hati.**

**Sakura mengangguk. "Ini adalah kalung persahabatan kita. Pakai yaa!" seru Sakura riang. Ino dan teman temannya mengangguk, lalu memakainya.**

**Sakura lalu membiarkan mereka mengagumi kebagusan kalung itu. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri melamun. Melamun-kan sesuatu. Ia tiba tiba melihat seorang Gadis berambut kuning dikuncir tiga runcing berjalan bersama lelaki berambut hitam dikuncir satu kebelakang. Sudah Sakura duga, mereka pasti berpacaran. **

**Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa envy. Ia menghela nafas. Rasanya ingin sekali pacaran. Namun... **

**"Hei, Sakura chan? Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Tanya Ino melihat Sakura agak lemas. **

**Sakura tersenyum. "Gak papa Ino. Aku hanya envy saja liat Temari san dan Shikamaru pacaran. Haaa~ rasanya ingin sekali pacaran." jawab Sakura. Ino tersenyum lugu.**

**"Hei, adakah cowok yang... Ekhm menarik untukmu disini? Kalau aku sih... Ingin sama Sai. Ituloh cowok yang sedang ngobrol sama Naruto."**

**Sai? Haaa jadi Ino menyukai cowok senyum palsu itu? Iih menjijikkan!**

**"Kalau Hinata, kau suka dengan...?" tanya Sakura menggantung ucapannya. **

**Hinata menjawab dengan malu-malu. "A-aku menyukai Na-Naruto kun!" lirih suara Hinata. Sakura nya ber-ooh.**

**Sakura berbalik kearah Tenten. "Bagaimana denganmu?" **

**Tenten tersenyum hangat. "Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih. Ia adalah Neji! Itu dia yang sedang membaca buku." Kata Tenten sambil menunjuknya.**

**"Benarkah? Waah enaknya! Bagaimana rasanya?"**

**Selagi Tenten menjelaskan, tak disadari oleh Sakura bahwa Sasuke sedang melihatnya. **

**"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto menyikutnya. Sasuke terpaksa menoleh kearah Naruto.**

**"Hm? Kau sedang melihat Sakura chan itu ya?" Naruto memanas-manasi. **

**"Hn. Tidak. Sok tahu!" Sasuke mendengus. **

**"Ayolah jujur saja! Aku kan sahabatmu yang dapat dipercaya!" Naruto masih memanasi Sasuke.**

**Sasuke menghela. Ia menarik Naruto keluar kelas.**

**Sakura tiba tiba saja tidak bisa menahan untuk melihat Sasuke berjalan keluar. Ia masih terpaku pada Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh. Rona merah terpancar di wajahnya.**

**Ino Hinata dan Tenten yang menyadari itu mengerling, tertawa kecil.**

**...**

**"Sakura chan!" **

**Sakura berbalik. Ino terlihat berlari kearahnya bersama Tenten dan Hinata.**

**"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. "Nanti kita jalan-jalan yuk?" **

**"Ah Ino memburu-burui! Belum selesai dandan juga!" Sakura terlihat merapikan gaya rambutnya sambil berjalan terus.**

**"Selesai juga. Ah, itudia tiangnya. Itu pasti Ino!" Sakura mempercepat langkah.**

**"Hei, Ino-chan..." Sakura memegang pundak seseorang.**

**Yang dipegang langsung menoleh. I-itu bukan Ino! Itu...**

**"Sasuke-kun?!"**

**"Sakura-chan?!"**

**Kenapa dia? "Kenapa kau yang ada disini? Dimana Ino?!" Sakura mencak-mencak.**

**"Ino? Dia memintaku menunggunya disini... Ah..." Seakan tersadar sesuatu, Sasuke tertawa bodoh.**

**"Ahaha... Dasar Ino!"**

**Sakura menatapnya tidak mengerti.**

**"Hei, jelaskan, ada apa sih? Aku bingung!"**

**Sasuke masih tertawa, membuat Sakura memukulnya, membuat benjolan kecil dikepalanya.**

**"Baiklah baiklah kujelaskan!" **

_**Flashback On**_

**"Sasuke kuuun!" **

**Sasuke menoleh. Ia melihat seorang gadis rambut dikuncir pirang melambai padanya.**

**"Ino chan? Ada apa?" Sasuke menghampirinya.**

**"Um... Sasuke kun, kau ada waktu nanti? Bisa tidak kita... Jalan?" Ino meminta dengan nada manja. "Ayolah, Sasuke kun... Ya?"**

**Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin menolak. Namun ia tak mungkin menyakiti hati Ino.**

**"Baiklah... "**

**"Yeah~ Jadi kita bertemu dimana? Di tiang Konohagakure, ya?" **

**Sasuke membalas dengan mengangguk. "Nee, jaa matta!" **

**Sasuke berbalik. Ia sempat mendengar, "Yosh! Tinggal Sakura!"**

**Namun ia tak mempedulikannya.**

_**Flashback Off**_

**"Begitulah..." Sasuke mengakhirinya.**

**Sakura terdiam. "Gyaaa bagaimana ini? Aku sudah dandan dengan begini cantiknya!"**

**Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. PD sekali dia. Namun ia akui Sakura memang cantik hari ini.**

**"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan?" ajak Sasuke. "Bagaimana?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya.**

**Jujur saja, didepan Sasuke dia gugup. Namun ia merasa nyaman dan gembira.**

**Sakura menghela nafas. "Baiklah..." Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke dengan senyuman hangat khas-nya.**

**"Terimakasih, sudah mengantarku." Sakura dan Sasuke berhenti didepan gerbang Rumah Haruno. "Terimakasih juga atas hari ini." Sakura tersenyum, yang lagi-lagi membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang.**

**"Ok. Hari sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau masuk, lalu tidur, ya!" ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura hendak marah, karena perlakuannya seperti pada anak kecil. Namun dia juga merasa nyaman.**

**"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu ya, Sasuke. Matta ne..." ucap Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum. "Bersiaplah untuk hari esok ya, Sakura."**

**Setelah kata-kata itu diluncurkan, Sakura tak henti-hentinya berdebar. Apa yang salah dengan kata itu? Ah mungkin hanya perasaannyasaja. **

**...**

**Sakura mengambil tasnya yang ia letakkan disofa, lalu memakai sepatu.**

**"Aku berangkat Bu!" seru Sakura riang. Ya, riang. Karena Sasuke berjanji untuk mengantarnya. Kemarin Sasuke sudah mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Sakura.**

**"Selamat pagi, Putri Cantik," ujar Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum malu. "Ayo berangkat, Sasuke kun!" **

**Mereka berjalan beriringan. Seperti sepasang kekasih. Namun mereka belum menyandang gelar sebagai kekasih. Namun Sasuke akan memperbaikinya.**

**"Oh iya Sakura. Ngomong-ngomong, aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke santai diperjalanan mereka. Tapi nyatanya ia sangat degdeg-an.**

**"Bo-boleh saja Sasuke kun. Emm~ Ada apa?" Hati Sakura pun berdebar kencang. **

**Sasuke menghentikan perjalanannya. **

**"Mm?" **

**"Haruno Sakura chan. Aku... Maksudku aku menyukaimu. Ya, tak salah. Aku menyukaimu sejak awal kau berada di Sekolah ini. Maukah kau menerima cintaku?" **

**Deg! Hati Sakura berdebar kencang. Ia tak berani menatap Sasuke yang sedang berlutut, menyerahkan tangannya.**

**Perasaan bimbang dan senang bercampur aduk. Sesungguhnya ia tak berniat untuk 'itu', tapi...**

**"Ma-maaf, Sasuke-kun..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

**A/N: Haaaaaa Chapter 2 'Just For You Cherry' /tidur bentar/**

**Aku senang sekali serta capek untuk menyelesaikan Fic ini tapi semoga kalian suka!**

**RnR? Review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**JUST FOR YOU, CHERRY! **

**.**

**"Haruno Sakura chan, aku... Maksudku, aku menyukaimu. Ya, tak salah. Maukah kau menerima cintaku?"**

**"... Maaf, Sasuke kun..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just For You, Cherry © Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pair: **

**- Uchiha Sasuke**

**- Haruno Sakura**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Frienship**

**Warning!**

**-GJ, AU, Typo(s), abal, alur cepat, dll-**

.

.

.

Tempat mereka berada memang tak jauh dari Konohagakure High School. Jadi, ada beberapa orang yang menyaksikan momen ini. Sasuke memang sengaja memilih tempat yang ramai supaya bisa memperlihatkan ke semua orang bahwa dia sangat menyukai Sakura.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura menggantung ucapannya. Hati Sasuke berdebar-debar, begitupula dengan Sakura.

Iya, atau Tidak?

Sakura tiba-tiba saja menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke, tentu membuat lelaki itu terkejut. Ia memandang kearah Sakura, dan Sakura pun juga sedang memandangnya.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menolakmu, Sasuke kun!" Sakura tersenyum lembut. Sasuke ikut tersenyum, kemudian berdiri setelah berlutut. Kini, mereka berpandangan.

"Sungguh, kau mau menerimaku, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk, masih menyisakan senyuman hangatnya.

Kini setelah momen itu, Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan bersama menuju kelas, seperti seorang kekasih. Ya, memang sekarang mereka resmi menjadi seorang kekasih. Semoga hubungan mereka berjalan lancar.

Setelah mereka masuk kelas, mereka disambut dengan tepukan tangan, sorakan senang, dan siulan jahil dari teman-teman mereka.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura. "Sebaiknya kau segera duduk, lalu menjelaskan semuanya pada teman-temanmu,"Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura, membuat wajahnya panas. "I-iya..."

Sakura langsung menuju meja samping Ino. Temannya itu langsung memberikan senyuman jahil pada Sakura.

Ino memulai pembicaraan hangat ini. "Jadi... Nona Uchiha, hihihi!" Ino terkikik. Begitu pula dengan Hinata dan Tenten. Sakura cemberut menahan malu.

"Jadi... Bisa kau jelaskan, Sakura?"

...

Sasuke dari tadi tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dari mulut teman-temannya. Ia malah memandangi Cherry-nya itu.

Karena kesal tak disahut, Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke pelan. "Aww! Ada apa sih Teme? Hmph!" Sasuke mendengus.

"Ayoooo ayoooo jelaskan padaku! Bagaimana kau meluluhkan hati Sakura-chan?" kejar Naruto. Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto dengan heran. "Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya.

Naruto tersenyum lugu, lalu menjelaskan. "Yah... Aku, ya... Ekhm! Hanya ingin tahu. Soalnya kan... Emm, aku harus mengutarakan perasaanku pada... Hinata-chan! Yaaa... Jadi... Ajarkan aku!" Naruto tersenyum jahil sekarang.

"Haaa... Tahap pertama, pengejaran dahulu, Naruto. Cobalah untuk mendekatinya. Pastikan caramu mendekatinya tidak terlalu frontal. Lalu, setelah kau rasa cukup dekat, buatlah dia merasa dia itu istimewa di matamu -dan aku tak akan memberitahumu cara itu. Kemudian, mantapkan hatimu untuk kemudian mengutarakan perasaan. Pilih waktu dan tempat yang tepat. Begitulah- ha? Ada apa kalian?" Sasuke bingung melihat semua teman cowoknya mengerubunginya.

Teman-temannya memandang dengan berbinar-binar. "Kau hebat, Sasuke!"

"Memang pria sejati...(?)"

Sasuke terdiam ditempat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan..."

Lelaki berambut kuning jabrik itu tengah memanggil gadis yang disukainya dilorong loker. Entah tempat ini tepat atau tidak, dan entah waktunya tepat atau tidak, karena sekarang jam istirahat. Tapi dilihatnya tidak ada orang disini. Sepi, hanya mereka berdua. Jadi baik-baik saja.

Rasanya, Naruto tak bisa menahan perasaannya lebih lama lagi. Kali ini ia akan mengutarakan perasaanya.

Hinata berbalik, memandang lelaki yang disukainya sejak SMP itu. "Na- naruto kun?" ucap Hinata terbata.

Naruto memaksakan seulas senyum agar tidak kelihatan tegang. "Hinata chan... Aku..."

Hinata masih menunggu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata chan! Sejak SMP aku tak berani mengutarakannya padamu tapi kurasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat. Dan... Kuingin kau menjadi kekasihku. Maukah...?" Naruto memberikan bunga pada Hinata yang sejak tadi disimpannya dibelakang punggung.

Hinata masih diam, malu dan gugup serta senang. Lalu, tangannya terulur menerima bunga pemberian Naruto -yang tadi sempat ia beli saat jam pelajaran. Itu tandanya, ia menerima Naruto.

"Te-tentu, Naruto-kun. Aku... Aku juga menyukaimu!" Hinata berujar. Tiba tiba tangannya digenggam oleh kekasih barunya itu.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan..."

...

Hinata masuk kelas dengan perasaan masih gugup. Rona merah terlihat diwajahnya. Sakura dan Ino -Tenten sedang dikantin- yang melihat itu sudah menduga dalam hati. Hinata pasti ditembak oleh Naruto.

Hinata duduk dibangku. Kepalanya menunduk agar tidak terlihat warna merah di wajahnya.

Sakura mendekatinya. "Etcieeee ditembak yah sama Naruto? Hihihi, longlast yaaa!"Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Hinata mengangguk samar, masih menunduk.

...

"Kriingg!"

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Kushina sensei, guru Konseling mengakhiri.

"Anak-anak, kemarin kalian sudah menerima lembaran kertas eskul kan? Hari ini eskul nya sudah dimulai!" terangnya. Semua anak terkaget-kaget.

Sakura angkat tangan. "Sensei, bukannya Sabtu minggu depan ya?" Sakura bertanya. Kushina menggeleng.

"Maaf anak-anak, tadi guru-guru semua rapat mendadak. Jadi pemberitahuannya belum diberitahu. Nanti kalian pulan sore." jelas Kushina. Semua anak-anak mengerang.

"Baik, Ibu tinggal dulu. Masuk ke ruangan eskul masing-masing." Kushina kemudian keluar dari kelas XI-I.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten masuk eskul yang sama. Ya itu Band. Yah, mereka punya hobi yang sama.

"Yah, bagaimana ini? Nanti Kaasan dan Touchan pergi. Aku tak bisa mengabarkannya, padahal aku mau ikut...!" Sakura kesal. "Sialan. Gara-gara ponselku nyemplung bak!" Sakura marah-marah.

"Sakura... Bagaimana kalau..."

"Nanti aku yang mengantarmu, Sakura-chan." Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada disamping Sakura dan menyela Ino berbicara. Sakura terkejut.

"Sa-sasuke kun?" Sakura tersipu. "Bagaimana kau...?"

Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan bicaranya Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sakura.

"Nanti tunggu aku di depan gerbang sekolah ya." Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura yang berdebar-debar.

"Cieeeee Sakuraa!"

.

.

.

.

Ia sudah berdebar-debar tadi di perjalanan menuju ruang eskul. Ditambah lagi saat eskul musik. Ternyata Sasuke juga ikut eskul musik! Sakura harus jaim dalam menyanyi dan tidak salah tingkah saat disuruh Iruka sensei menyanyi. Kyaa~

"Duuh, Sasuke kun mana ya?" Ia kemudian mendesah. Ia merogoh kantong.

'Lho, Ponselku ma- Lah! Ponselku kan rusak. Haa~ Bodohsekali!" Sakura merengut.

mendesah. Ia merogoh kantong.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh pundaknya. Suara Sasuke terdengar lembut di telinganya. Rasanya geli! "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Cherry-ku!"

Sakura menoleh, lantas tersenyum. "Ah ah... Tak apa Sasu-kun!"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura sambil berjalan. "Ayo, Cherry!" Sasuke berjalan kearah parkir motor. Membuat Sakura heran.

"Sasu-kun? Kau punya motor? Sebagus ini? Waah! Kau kaya sekali!" Sakura jadi berbinar-binar melihat motor Ninja Sasuke.

"Pakai helm?" Sasuke menyerahkan helm pada Sakura. Sakura menolak. Alasannya satu. Rambutnya jadi lembab.

Sakura sudah naik ke motor itu dengan susah payah. U-uwaaa tinggi sekali!

"Siap, Cherry? Pegangan!" Sasuke tersenyum saat Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke, menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke yang -anehnya- masih wangi. Matanya menutup sebentar, menikmati saat-saat ini. Ia tidak tahu kalau mobil berplat xx xxxx xx yang barusan lewat adalah mobil milik Pamannya.

...

"Sakura-chan?"

Suara Sasuke terdengar samar. Tentu saja ia tadi ketiduran saat naik motor Sasuke.

"Mm? Sasuke-kun? Ini... Kenapa kita ada di Mall?!" Sakura yang baru bangun kaget. Dia ada di Mall sekarang.

Sasuke turun dari motor, membantu Sakura turun dari motor. "Yah... Kau bilang ponselmu rusak kan? Kita beli lagi saja, ya? Supaya kita biaa berkomunikasi dan supaya kau tidak bosan," ujar Sasuke.

Sakura tegelak. "Ekkk~ AKU GAK PUNYA UANG, SASUKE KUN! UANGKU DIRUMAH!" jerit Sakura sehingga beberapa orang disekitarnya menoleh heran.

"Tenang saja. Ayo, masuk. Kau boleh pilih sesuka hatimu."

Masih cemberut, Sakura ikut Sasuke masuk. Tiba-tiba, bunyi aneh keluar dari perut Sakura.

"Emmh..." Sakura menahan malu, melirik sekelilingnya serta Sasuke. Kuharap dia tak mendengarnya, batin Sakura dalam hati.

"Lebih baik kita makan dulu yuk. Aku lapar nih. Kau juga kan?" kata Sasuke membuat Sakura makin malu. "Y-ya terserah Sasuke deh."

Walau begitu Sakura tetap tersenyum.

...

"Mmh, enak sekali es krimnya! Sasu mau?" kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan es krimnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke memakan sedikit.

Mereka baru saja makan di McDonalds. Ia memang paling suka eskrim disana.

Mereka sampai ke gerai HandPhone.

"Pilihlah yang kau suka, Cherry." ujar Sasuke. Dengan senang Sakura mencari-cari HandPhone idamannya.

Lama mencari akhirnya Sakura mendapatkannya. Samsung Galaxy S4.

"Berapa ini?" tanya Sakura kepada penjualnya. " (-) yen , Nona!" ujar pembelinya.

Sebelum Sakura sempat protes, Sasuke sudah berujar, "Baiklah, aku bayar cash."

Sasuke mengambil dompetnya, kemudian mengeluarkan kartu ATMnya.

"Sasuke-kun?! I-ini terlalu mahal! Kau serius?!" ucap Sakura tak percaya.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tenang, Cherry. Apapun untukmu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Arigatou, my Sasuke kuuun!" Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mencium pipi kiri Sasuke, hingga membuat Sasuke tersipu.

_"Frontal... Tapi aku senang."_

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan pelan, mengendap-endap melihat rumahnya.

_"Mobil Paman? Haa untung hanya paman. Jadi aku bisa berbohong. Kalau sama Tousan dan Kaasan mati aku!"_ Sakura berbicara dalam hati.

Tadi Sakura meminta diturunkan di perempatan gang rumahnya. Sakura memberi alasan kalau rumanya sudah dekat. Akhirnya Sasuke menurunkannya disitu.

"Tadaima~" Sakura melangkah menuju ruang tamu.

Sakura terkejut. "To-Tousan? Kaasan?"

"Darimana saja kamu, Sakura?" Tajam suara Kizazhi.

Sakura terdiam, mencari-cari alasan. "Emmh! Tadi kata Kushina sensei waktu eskul di majukan mendadak. Dan aku belum memberitahuan kalian. Ja-jadi setelah eskul aku ketempat servis Ponsel. Pedagangnya mengatakan ia salah membetulkan jadi ponselku benar-benar tak bisa dibetulkan. Jadi penjualnya... Memohon padaku agar jangan menuntutnya jadi... Ia memberikan ini..." Sakura mengeluarkan Ponsel barunya. "Aku menerimanya, karena aku memang membutuhkan ponsel, Ayah. Ta-tadi aku juga membeli nomor baru. Tidak apa kan Ayah?" Sakura terdiam lagi setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar_. Sasuke kun, gomen. Aku harus berbohong pada Touchan dan Kaachan!_ Sakura berbicara dalam hati.

"Baiklah." Hanya satu kata itu.

"Terimakasih Touchan! Oh, kenapa ada mobil paman disitu? Mobil kalian...?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamu bertukar mobil." jawab Ibunya singkat. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

'Kalau begitu Sakura masuk kamar ya Bu!" Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Ibunya Sakura masuk kamar lalu mandi.

...

'Nee! Arigatou, Sasuke kun. Oyasumi~"

Ia tak sabar hari esok. Ya, besok hari Minggu dan tadi Sasuke menelepon Sakura. Ia mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan besok.

"Lebih baik aku mencari alasan pada Ayah besok saja. Sekarang aku istirahat dulu." Setelah berkata begitu Sakura mematikan lampu kamar, menyalakan lampion kecil. Ia pun terlelap didunia mimpi.

.

.

.

TBC!

A/N : *merenggangkan otot* Ah akhirnya selesai juga. Ehe, maaf Minna atas keterlambatan Fic ini. Aku belum ada imajinasi sih. Mm mungkin minggu depan updatenya lama lagi o(╥﹏╥)o Review ya Minna ^^ Sayo-nara~!


End file.
